Switch Bodies
by BestWishes
Summary: In earth, baron was walking on marucho's mansion, until he was lost but accidently saw an open door and found a machine. What did Baron do?  -I have nothing to do so I made this    - review please   not forcing


**Author: Oneshot~ Since I never made oneshot before (Only bakugan), I'll try ^_^.**

**Summary: In earth, baron was walking on marucho's mansion, until he was lost but accidently saw an open door and found a machine. What did Baron do?**

At Marucho's resident, Baron Wake up early in the morning and decided to walk endlessly, until he was lost.

"Oh-Uh…I think I was lost…." Said Baron and sweat drop. Baron continues to walk.

"Wow….So many doors, I wonder why Master Marucho built these doors?" asked Baron to himself, and continue to walk until he found an open door and decided to open it. When he touches the door and pushed it, he saw the room was complete darkness. He touches the wall and imagined where the light is and "click" the room brightens.

"Wow~!" said baron amaze what he saw. He saw a wide open space and the middle was a wooden box. Baron goes there and decided to open it, when he opens it he saw many toys but Baron was distracted by a shiny toy gun and pick it up.

"Maybe this is a water gun?" asked Baron to himself, and imagine that he will play a little while with Dan without knowing it that who's shooting water on him. Baron snickers what he thought and run excitedly through the door. When he finally exited the door, he heard a voice calling for him.

"Baaaaaroooooooon! Where are youuuu! Breakfast is ready and Nemus was looking for you and decided I'll look for you insteaaaaad!" said a familiar voice, shouting his friend name. Baron quickly goes inside the door where he came from, he close the lights and peeked. Baron snickers and ready to aim his target, finally a brown head boy was standing far away from him, confuse what direction his taking next.

"Dan, you're noisy early in the morning. Don't you?" said a red bakugan, grumpy because of his partner, shouting early in the morning.

"Drago, Don't be so grouchy. I don't know where baron is but Nemus was very worried about him because of his actions" said Dan.

"Like you." insult drago.

"Hey!" said Dan angrily.

"Just joking" said Drago, jokingly.

"Humph!" said Dan, and cross his arms. Drago laugh and so Dan too, and then baron open the door quickly and shoot at Dan with his toy-gun and the beam light suddenly shoot straight to Dan. Dan and drago turn around and surprise, blinded by the light, Dan shielded his eyes, and then the light disappeared.

"Whoa! What's that? I thought it's a water gun. Master Dan and Drago are you alright?" asked Baron worriedly and looked at the two, and then Baron was shock because the two of them was knocked unconscious.

"Master Dan! Master Drago!" said Baron, panicky and goes to the both of them.

"Master Dan! Master Drago! Are you alright!" asked Baron worriedly, and shake the boy to wake him up.

"Ughh…" said Dan, and opened his eyes.

"Master Dan! I'm glad you wake up! I thought you're a goner!" said Baron worriedly and hug him happily.

"Arghh! C-can't b-breath!" said Dan and pushes Baron.

"Master Dan?" asked baron, confuse because of Dan's actions.

"Baron, what are you talking about? I'm Drago! And sorry that I push you." said Dan-Drago apologizing. Baron was shocked and fainted.

"Baron!" shout Dan-Drago, that's what baron heard when he became unconscious. When baron opened his eyes, he saw his friend's worried faces, accept shun and ace standing on the wall coolly. Barons sit down immediately and blink many times.

"Baron! I'm glad your okay" said Mira worriedly.

"Huh? I got a weirdest dream ever! I thought Dan is Drago and Drago is Dan! Can't you believe it? And where's Master Marucho, Dan and Drago anyway?" asked Baron.

"Um….the truth is." Said Mira and looked at ace, ace notice her and sighs.

"Baron, you are not dreaming" said Ace coolly.

"What!" said Baron, surprise what ace said.

"T-that means….it's true." Said Baron and became pale.

"Yeah..." said shun coolly, and then someone open the door and it's Dan. Everyone looked at him, accept Baron became nervous and looked away.

"Hello, drago." greeted Mira.

"Hello, Mira." Said Dan-drago, and greeted back. He looked at Baron; Baron knew he was looking at him.

"Master Drago! Please forgive me!" said Baron looking at Drago immediately, apologizing and looked at him with anime tears. Drago sighs.

"It's Okay, Baron. I know you can't mean it" said Dan-Drago.

"That's drago alright" said shun.

"Oh, thank you." Said baron, and sigh in relief.

"Oh, where's Master Dan anyway?" added Baron, and ask his question.

"I'm here!" said a voice. Baron looked at Drago's shoulder and saw a pyrus Bakugan. He goes there and pick up the pyrus bakugan.

"Master Dan? Is that you?" asked Baron, Dan nodded.

"You know, walking is hard when I'm in this body" said Dan and sighs, everyone laugh.

"Hey! It's the truth anyway! And I need to jump to walk, kidda annoying but fun." said Dan, jumping happily.

"You're energetic as always, Dan." Said Drago and sighs, and then everyone laugh again.

"Yeah….I wondered if I'm in your real form right now, maybe I can dance like a happy dragon" said Dan happily.

"Daniel, don't you dare dance in front of me and the enemy" scowled drago.

"Hahahah! Come on Drago! Don't be such a killjoy" said Dan, jokingly and smiled, and then Drago became angry and walk towards the door.

"Hey! I was just joking! Wait for me Drago!" said Dan, and jump on Drago's shoulder immediately. The two of them disappeared in front of the brawlers, baron sweat drop.

"Um…Dan became energetic all of the sudden, and he never became upset when his in a different body" said Baron.

"That's because his having fun" said shun.

"I guess your right" agreed Mira, and sighs.

"Um…Can you tell me what happen? When I fainted, what did they do when they find out that the both of them have been switched bodies?" asked Baron.

"Reaction: freak out, panicky telling us what happens. We believe what they say, they sigh in relief, Drago became upset and Dan was very happy and very calm." informed ace coolly.

"And also Drago didn't know how to live as a human and became uncomfortable, but we try to feed him first, and so he became a little bit comfortable and accept Dan became jealous because of the food and they argued" added Shun.

"They seems having fun when they argue but they looked like brothers" said Mira, and giggle remembering that.

"Oh….Where's Master Marucho?" asked baron, another question.

"Marucho was building a machine to bring back their original body" informed Shun.

'Oh…I see…I wonder where Master Dan and Drago went?' wondered Baron.

"You know Drago, I never knew that you have so much power inside your body. Kidda feel uncomfortable" shrugged Dan.

"Yeah, I know since the core was inside me" said Drago, and sighs. He continues to walk.

"Maybe tomorrow, our bodies will switch back to normal. I want you to have a day off today." said Dan, and smiled.

"Thanks, Dan. Maybe your right, I need to relax a little bit." said Drago.

"Um…I was just thinking, do you know how to take a bath?" asked Dan, embarrass what he says, and he became redder.

"Hmm… Maybe? I saw you plenty of times, taking a bath for yourself." Reply Drago, noticing that Dan was a color of strawberry but his red anyways, maybe his just imagining things and Drago pretend he never notice.

"I guess its okay, besides you're a boy too…Why do I get embarrass so easily?" mumble Dan.

"What did you say Dan?" asked Drago.

"Oh, nothing." Reply Dan, quickly.

'I'm glad he didn't hear me' thought Dan, and sigh in relief.

At Marucho's lab, Elfin, preyas, and Marucho was sweating because, Marucho was building another toy gun.

"Woooow! It's getting hot here" complain Elfin, and sighs.

"You know you should go outside and have some fresh air, Elfin, preyas." offered Marucho, and looked at her.

"No can't do! Machucho." said Preyas.

"It's Marucho" corrected Marucho, and looked at Preyas.

"Marucho…Can I asked you a question?" asked Elfin.

"Sure! What is it Elfin?" asked Marucho, and looked at Elfin.

"Why did you build that toy gun in the first place?" asked Elfin.

"Hmm…" said Marucho, and began to think deeply. And then he remembers.

"Oh! I never build it, it's from my father. He wanted to build me some new toy, so he thought a toy gun will be perfect since when I was 7, but he realize that it's a total failure and put it away in the storage room" said Marucho.

"So…What's in the storage room? Do you have MANY Storage rooms?" asked preyas, Marucho looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah! I think I put in it inside this mansion. I put it away since it's dangerous if I put in the trash can or outside the dump, something trouble will happen if I do that." said Marucho.

"Um… I see… How many doors in this mansion?" asked Elfin, Marucho looked at her and began to answer her question.

"Um...Let's see… maybe…. No…" said Marucho, and began to calculate. The two of them sweat drop.

"Preyas…..I'm scared inside this mansion" whisper Elfin to preyas.

"I know… But the luxuries are very good, when you lost in here…I don't know if you're able to survive, walking, and walking, no food and water, starvation and dehydration, and lastly capish! Dead" whisper Preyas to Elfin.

'I hope that nobody got lost in here or else I pity them' thought Elfin, shrugged because what she thinks.

"Drago…." said Dan.

"Yes?" asked Drago.

"Do you know WHERE are we?" asked Dan.

"No….There are many doors in here" answer Drago, and sweat drop. The two of them are officially lost. Drago use his fist to cough. Dan sighs.

"Maybe my brain is not the same like my old ones" said Drago.

"Yup! When I think about it about vestroia or our mission, my head hurts because of too much information I have maybe you have" corrected and agreed Dan.

"Wow…you agreed" amaze Drago, Dan nodded.

"I'm good at pressing any buttons for destruction, lost easy and I'm totally clueless…Wow…I agreed that I'm totally clueless, and also an Idiot…I wonder why I'm not angry?" asked Dan to himself, and sighs.

"All of a sudden, I became mad and I wanted to battle" said drago, sigh in depression.

"Welcome to my world" said Dan, and grinned at Drago. Drago looked at him, sigh and smiled weakly.

"Drago…Do you think that...Maybe there's a side effect?" informed Dan.

"Like what?" asked Drago.

"You know…. When we are trap inside in different bodies too long, maybe I'll became a bakugan forever when the time is out, wow…Did I say that loud? I became a genius…talk about super ultimate creepy" Informed, Ask, and shrugged Dan.

"I think your right….Maybe my day off is gone but I like to go back to my original body as fast as possible. When we are trap, I think your mother will be suspicious if she finds out about this and also your dad, and I can't act too." said Drago, sigh and shrugged.

"Don't forget runo!" reminded Dan, and grinned.

"Right…. Runo" said Drago, feeling uncomfortable because of Runo, if she didn't know this is drago; drago must be dead when runo thinks his Dan, he shrugged once again.

"Hahahahah! The ultimate pyrus bakugan is scared by a mere Human girl~" tease Dan, and playing his tone.

"Shut up!" scowl drago, and blush.

"Ok! Ok! Hahahah! Walk more and less chit-chat" said Dan, and jumping happily.

"You got some energy there, Dan." said Drago, and sighs. Drago began to run.

"Of course! I'm ready to battle~!" said Dan happily.

"Battle later, I need to run faster" said Drago, and run as fast as possible.

"Ok…" said Dan, and became silent.

_Infirmary_

"I wonder where Drago is?" asked and wondered Mira.

"Maybe his lost?" suggested baron.

"You got to be kidding me, Drago will never get lost" said Ace, disagreeing Baron.

"Yeah…" said Shun coolly, and agreed with Ace.

"Maybe your right…." said baron, not sure.

'Maybe I think too much' though baron, and sighs.

_Marucho's lab_

"Is it done yet? Machacho?" asked Prayes.

"It's Marucho, And I'm almost finish" corrected and answered Marucho, and then there's a sparkle of light. Elfin was glad that she has a mask and covering her, and also Preyas and Marucho.

20 minutes later….

"Arghh! I'm walking in circles! And my tummy suddenly growled" said drago, piss off and complain. Dan snickers. Drago glared at him and Dan just smiled.

"I guess it's my turn, follow me drago" said dan, jump, and fall on the floor.

"Are you sure, Dan? Do you know where the correct path is huh!" Asked Drago, and Dan's thought that Drago was ready to explode because his voice has an angry tone

"Please take a chill pill, drago. I know where the correct path is, just follow me" said Dan, and then Dan turn into a ball form and jump all the way. Drago followed and sighs.

At the dinner hall, Mira, Ace, Shun and Baron was sitting on the chair, waiting for Marucho, Drago and other bakugan's friends.

"I think Master Dan and Master Drago was lost" said Baron, worriedly and looked at the entrance.

"If they're lost, Shun and Ace will find him" said Mira, Then Shun and Ace nodded.

"They will survive somehow" said Shun. Mira, Ace and Baron sigh and continue to wait their friends.

At Marucho's lab, everyone became sweaty. Marucho was cover in sweat because his focusing for his work, Preyas and Elfin was trying to wait patiently, and then Elfin spoke up.

"Are you done yet?" asked Elfin, impatiently. Marucho ignored her and continue to work.

"Shush, Elfin. Don't you see his concentrating his work?" whisper Preyas.

"Sorry" apology Elfin. Marucho wipe his sweat and looked at elfin.

"Its okay, Elfin. I'm already finished anyway" said Marucho and smiled.

"Yeeeeeeey!" said Elfin, cheerfully and spin around.

"Let me see! Let me see!" said Preyas impatiently.

"Me too! Me too!" said Elfin, excitedly. And then the two of them saw a same old toy gun, everyone became silent.

"It's the same style as before" said Elfin, lost interest.

"Yeah…Who cares, I bet it works" said Preyas.

"Maybe…But according to my calculation that toy gun will probably working in 75%" informed Marucho, and use his finger to point up his glasses.

"Okay~ let's go and shot this baby up!" said preyas.

"Yeah!" said Marucho and Elfin, and then they go straight to the dining hall

10 minutes later…

"Are we there yet? My—I mean your stomach is growling at me" said Drago, impatiently.

"Yup! It's straight there, drago." Said Dan, smiled and hop straight.

"Finally, maybe I'll eat later" said Drago.

"Yeah! I know what you feel but can bakugan eat?" asked Dan.

"No…they can't eat." Answer drago.

"What a total bummer! Do you like eating human food?" asked Dan.

"Yeah…Kinda tasty and delicious" reply Drago.

"I'm glad, you enjoy the food" said Dan, and smiled.

"Hahahah! Now I know what you feel, eating all the food makes your energy full power." said Drago.

"Yeah, I kidda miss them but I feel excited and wanted to brawl when I'm in this form" said Dan, and hopping straight way faster.

"Wait for me!" shout Drago, and followed dan.

When Drago saw the bright light, he was finally there with food prepared. Drago stop and saw his friends.

"Hi Master Drago! We have been waiting for you in hours! And the food was already prepared" greeted Baron. Drago smiled and goes to the chair. When all Drago's friends are sitting on the chair, everyone began to eat. All the bakugan was on the table talking with each other.

"So…Hows your day, Dan?" asked Nemus.

"Um…I'm fine" reply Dan.

"Whoooo! Did you go anywhere? Why are you taking so long?" asked preyas.

"Um…Drago lost, and I have some bad news" said Dan.

"What?" asked the Bakugan, curious.

"If Drago and I didn't go back to our original body soon. We will stuck like this forever" said Dan.

"What!" shout the bakugan, surprise what Dan says. Everyone looked at the Bakugan.

"What's wrong everyone?" asked Marucho. Preyas and Elfin goes to Marucho quickly.

"Marucho! Marucho! We need to shot Dan and drago quickly before it's too late!" said Elfin, panicky.

"Y-Yeah! Oh! Dan. Do they have side effect?" shout preyas, and looked at dan. Dan was a little far away from them

"That's what I say!" yell Dan.

"You mean earlier?" shout preyas.

"Yeah! Oh! And also our personality will change too!" yell Dan. Preyas turn to Marucho.

"See?" said Preyas.

"Ok!" said Marucho, and looked at Drago. Drago notice him and nodded.

"Drago, can you pick up Dan? I'll shot the toy-gun immediately" ordered Marucho.

"Sure, I'm finish eating anyway." said Drago. Drago goes to Dan and pick him up, everyone look at them. Drago step back as far away as he can, and then he put Dan on his shoulder, and his ready. Marucho stand up on the same line as Drago.

"Are you ready Drago?" asked Marucho. Drago nodded. Marucho ready to aim, and then Marucho fire the toy gun. The bright light was coming straight to Drago, and then Marucho hit them. When the light disappeared, they saw the two of them knocked unconscious.

"Dan, Drago!" said Shun first, worriedly, he goes to dan and Drago's first, and soon they followed.

When Drago opened his eyes, he saw his friend's worried faces.

"Drago?" asked Baron.

"It's Dan." said Dan, hoarsely and sit down. The brawlers cheers and have a group hug, accept shun and Ace but they have no choice but to join the hug too.

"C-can't breathe! N-need fresh a-air" said Dan, and his face was turning blue because of the lack of air. And then Dan saw Drago chatting with his bakugan friends. Drago notices him and Dan smiled. Drago goes there and joined the group hug.

"Hey! Me too~!" said Preyas and Elfin, and joined the group hug.

"Me too" said nemus, and joined too. Percival sighs.

"I guess I'm too" said Percival, and join the group hug too, everyone laugh and all together, they fight the vestox to save the vestroia.

"Guy's let's kick some vestox butt!" shout Dan.

"Yeaaaaahhhh!" said all of them, and then their fist was pump so high and the bakugan jump so high too. And the resistances continue to work and complete there only mission. _To defeat the vestox…_

_End_

**Dan: Is it fun being a human, Drago?**

**Drago: I guess so…How about you?**

**Dan: I'm having fun being a bakugan but not fun when I'm not eating.**

**Drago: you're always thinking about food *sigh***

**Dan: But…I never eat any food in this oneshot.**

**Drago: Blame the author not me.**

**Me: Hey! Do the disclaimer, guys.**

**Dan and Drago: Ok**

**Dan: BestWishes is not the owner of bakugan.**

**Me: *nod* I have many grammars wrong sorry. I'm not good at yet :p**

**Dan: Hey author! Can you make me some food?**

**Me: Sorry, Dan. I don't cook. When I cook maybe my house will burn down.**

**Dan: Come on! Buy me some junk food or something.**

**Me: Ruuunoooo! Dan is here!**

**Dan: Eeks! Better run! *Zoom***

**Runo: Where's Dan?**

**Me and Drago: *pointing that way***

**Runo: Thanks, if you saw him call me.**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Runo: Dan ditches my date because he heard that you're making a oneshot from him and Drago.**

**Me: Ouch….Good luck catching him.**

**Runo: Thanks! *turns where I and Drago's point* Come back here! *Zoom***

**Drago: I'm glad that, I'm not stuck on Dan's body.**

**Me: Yup~ Better thank me.**

**Drago: Yeah..**

**Me: Let's drink some tea somewhere else.**

**Drago: But…I'm a Bakugan.**

**Me: Don't worry *pick out my magic wand inside my pocket***

**Drago: *Ping~!* Wow! I turn into a human!**

**Me: Yup! Don't worry you will turn into a bakugan if the time is out, and let's go to the tea house. *put the magic wand inside my pocket***

**Drago: Okay.**

**Drago and me: *Walking and goes to the tea house and drink some tea***

***outside***

**Dan: Waaaaaaah! Save me!**

***inside the tea house***

**Me: Did you hear something?**

**Drago: No**

**Me: Okay then. *continue sip some tea***

**Drago: This is relaxing.**

**Me: I Agree.**

**Drago and me: *Sip some tea***

_**Author: thx for reading ^_^. Review what you want. I don't force you besides. This is my fun~**_


End file.
